The purpose of the Annual Meeting of the Institute of Human Virology is to provide attendees with an overview of and new data concerning current research in the fields of HIV/AIDS and cancer biology. This includes the structure, infection, immune response, therapy and pathogenesis of AIDS/HIV and its complications, as well as an up-to-date understanding of the role of the hepatitis virus in HIV, tumor immunology, oncogenes, and human viral carcinogenesis. Overviews of each of the meeting's stated topics of study will be provided at the beginning of each session so that attendees will have a framework in which to evaluate the current data presented in each field. The meeting's duration will be shortened from 7 to 5.5 days (a concern stated by past attendees) and the committee has eliminated concurrent sessions (another concern expressed by past participants). The 1999 Meeting will be held from August 28 through September 2 at the Renaissance Harborplace Hotel in Baltimore. The 2000 Meeting is scheduled for September 10 through September 15 at the same location. Where applicable, the committee invites speakers with conflicting viewpoints to provide multiple perspectives. The General Sessions focus on new data in the various fields. The meeting press policy prohibits the disclosure of data without the presenter's approval, enabling speakers to discuss their most recent data without fear of losing their ability to publish in peer-reviewed journals. Evenings are set aside for social activities where attendees are able to participate in an informal and free exchange of ideas. This time is typically used to discuss ongoing collaborations and to establish new ones. In addition, the meeting poster session will be held over the conference's first three days in order to encourage participation in the entire meeting by presenters and will include the opportunity for attendees to interact on a one-on-one basis. Special emphasis is placed by the program committee on identifying women, ethnic/racial minorities, persons with disabilities, and other individuals who have been traditionally underrepresented in science, as speakers, attendees and scholarship recipients.